U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,646 issued Nov. 24, 1981 for Electric Switch and Operating Mechanism Therefor and which is assigned to the assignee of this invention discloses an electric switch operated by a torsion bar and wherein the torsion bar is rotated by a manually operable crank. In this arrangement, the location of the manually operable crank is predetermined and may not always be positioned in a convenient location for one reason or another.